In Search Of
by Tigresa89
Summary: Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, people this will be my first Ororro and Logan story. I truly love this couple and that is why I want to write about them. Therefore, here is the summary and if you like it review then I will continue. If not then my feelings shall be hurt.

**Summary:**

The setting takes place a year after the "Last Stand" and Logan has been dating Ororro for 5 months but he still cannot let go of his love for Jean. Therefore, he leaves the estate and Ororro for 3 years to "find himself" with the help of an old friend. When he comes back he finds that Ororro has a child and in love with someone else. Will he be able to win her heart back or lose her forever? And who is this kid?


	2. Pregnant!

"Hank, how could this have happened?" Ororro stated quietly as she raked her hands through her slivery white mane. Hank chuckled as he laid the test down on the lab table beside Ororro.

"You of all people should know how a woman becomes pregnant, Ororro," he stated with another chuckle as he began to clean up the lab. Ororro jumped down from the examination table, began to pace back, and forth across the small designated area while nibbling on her thumbnail.

"I am being serious Hank, he left almost two weeks ago how can I be a week pregnant?" she asked. Hank sighed as he motioned for her to have a seat close to him.

"There are many variables in how you became pregnant, such as sperm count, individual longevity of sperm, the internal metabolic capacity of sperm, and the environment of the vagina. First, did you use protection?"

"Of course, I am on the pill. I thought that, that was enough," she stated quietly.

"Did you forget to take your pills during last two or three weeks?"

Ororro cerulean widen and she placed her head in her hands once again as her shoulders shook from her quiet sobs. Hank nodded as he began to add up the months in order for her prenatal care. Hank walked to the other side of the lab and began to pick out some bottles of vitamins. "What are you doing, Hank?"

"Well, I assume that you are going to keep the baby regardless of how you feel about father," he stated as he began to line up the bottles in order. Ororro shook her head as silent tears stained her smooth mocha skin. Hank immediately walked over to her, gathered her into an embrace, and began to stroke her hair. "It's alright Ororro everything is going to be fine."

"No it is not Hank and you know that. I cannot be pregnant and run this school with only two teachers to teach an entire school of mutants. What about the team, Hank; I will not allow any of those children out into battle." Ororro looked up to the blue mutant with bleary eyes. "How could he just leave us like that? How could he leave me?" Hank shook his head as he continued to stroke Ororro's hair as she let out a string of curses in her native language.

"Listen, to me Ororro; Logan is having a difficult time right now, so it is only right to give him the time to find himself," he explained as he gave her a small smile. "Besides Ororro we have at least two weeks in order to find two or three teachers."

"How are we going to find three teachers?" Ororro asked as she left his embrace, smoothed her hands down her sky blue sundress, and wiped her tear stained cheeks. Hank gave her another smile before he offered his massive arm to her. She smiled as she slipped her arms into his and they made their way to the elevator. Once inside the compartment Hank pressed the button for the first floor and the door slid to a close.

"I already have that covered…well for the most part," he stated with a shrug.

Ororro turned towards Hank, crossed her arms over her ample chest, and glared at her friend. "What do you mean?" she questioned.

"You see, after Logan told me that he was leaving, I-"

"Logan told you that he was leaving?" Ororro interrupted softly. Hank nodded his head and sighed as the elevator came to a halt and the doors glided open. The pair walked towards the professor's office; Hank stopped at the door.

"Listen Ororro, I will tell you why after you meet your new staff of teachers. The young lady's name is Sarah and her brother's name is Luke and they are quite remarkable if you ask me," he stated with a smile, opened the door, and softly pushed her into the office. Immediately, she came face to face with a young woman and a young man. Both of them stood as they saw Ororro step into the room and watched her as she made her way behind the desk. She gracefully sat down in the Italian leather seat as she motioned them to do the same.

"Forgive me for my tardiness, I was not told that we visitors until recently. Now I understand that the both of you wish to seek employment here."

"Yes, both of us saw a poster on a bulletin broad at a local community center we came here," the young blonde hair woman stated with a smile. Ororro nodded and then turned her attention to the young man in front of her. He had his head down at first his blonde hair shadowing most of his face but when he finally looked up Ororro felt like the whole room was slowly closing in on her inch by inch. She quickly closed her eyes and took deep breathes to calm herself. Seeing this, Sarah quickly pinched her brother's arm causing him to stop his mind control. After a few quiet moments, Ororro finally opened her eyes and gave the pair a forced smile.

"What positions do you wish to take here at the school?" Ororro asked as she got up and made her way to the miniature refrigerator, grabbed three bottle waters, and sat back down in her seat.

"I have a degree in secondary education and a minor in Chemistry. If it is possible I would like to teach Math," Sarah commented before she took a sip from the bottled water. Ororro nodded as she cautiously to look at the young man and nothing happen.

"I have a degree in Psychology and English, and I wish to teach both," Luke stated smoothly with a smile this time.

"Before I decide I would like to know what kinds of gifts do you two possess?"

Sarah smiled, "My gift is tracking. I am able to trace anyone, no matter where they are in the world, by holding a personal item from the individual. My brother's gift is kinda hard to-"

"I am a unique telepath. I am able to sense anything from fears to strengths from a person and I am to extort those fears into reality." Luke stated calmly before he looked at his sister with mischief in his eyes. Ororro gracefully stood up and pressed the button on the dress for the intercom to the lab.

"Hank, can you please come to the office for a few moments?"

"I'll be there in two minutes," he quickly replied. Ororro offered her hand to Sarah, shook her hand, and then did the same to Luke. Hank swiftly entered the office and stood erect beside Ororro.

"I would like to welcome you both to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Both of you will begin work within a two weeks time before then Hank will show you to your separate rooms. Also, try to be completely moved in before school starts. Again we welcome you both into our family."

The siblings nodded and thanked her before following Hank out of the office. As soon as the door closed she fell into the leather seat place both hands on her lower abdomen slightly rubbing it. _'Goddess, please help me.'_

* * *

Thanks for all of the reviews they were great. I hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
